The Secret Practices of the Kunoichi
by sesshou-lover
Summary: Sakura is forced to take a special Kunoichi class if she wants to qualify for the Jonin exams and it isn't what she expected at all. Older Sakura/Kakashi


This was a story that came to mind a long time ago and I had to write it. It's hot and heavy, so all the little kiddies need to go to bed now and let us grown folks have a little fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kakashi wouldn't be allowed in clothes.

The Secret Practices of the Kunoichi

The single Jonin males, sprinkled in with a few of the single ANBU members settled round a the large desk in one of the meeting rooms

The single Jonin males, sprinkled in with a few of the single ANBU members settled round a large desk in one of the empty class rooms. The sounds of children running through their drills could be heard distantly, not that any of the adults noticed.

Anko passed around folders to each of the males, each with their name upon the front. Most of the men had to admit when they'd received letters they'd been surprised to have received a summons. After all, it had been years since a class of this sort had been scheduled.

This group was one of the biggest that they'd seen in Konoha and it was all thanks to the fifth Hokage, who just had to reinstate this formerly forbidden practice. No one knew why the third Hokage had disbanded the class, but it was apparent that the Fifth didn't agree with him.

"I assume you all know what is expected of you?" she said to each of the males. Each man flipped through the file, sometimes making a comment to the guy beside him.

The only one not too content with the file he held was Hatake Kakashi. He frowned, not that anyone noticed with his mask safely in place and his Hitae-ate hiding his shaningan eye. "Is this some sort of joke?" he asked Anko as she moved to pass him.

Anko glanced at his file, and then with a smirk she shrugged. "It seemed the best thing to do. No one knows her better than you. I would have thought you'd jump at this chance?"

Jump at the chance? Kakashi thought. What a ridiculous notion. This particular mission was going to be nothing but a pain. He sighed, closing the file. Well, it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter. The Hokage had decided the match for him and it was his job to obey her commands.

* * *

_All Kunoichi are required to meet in the Hokage Tower within the hour_, the note had said. Sakura sighed deeply. She was supposed to be on the practice field with the rest of Team Kakashi for some practice.

Four years. It had honestly been four years since Sasuke had disappeared to take up with Oroichimaru, leaving his team and the hidden leaf village behind for his own selfish desires.

One year had passed since they managed to get him back and it had been a good three years since she had given up on ever trying to wait for his love. Uchiha Sasuke just wasn't capable of giving her the love she deserved. And though it had taken her time to realize it, she was happy to be over him and able to just be his friend.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. With a sigh she opened it to find her ex sensei turned team leader Kakashi standing at the door, his current Icha Icha book in hand as he read.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, and more importantly, she wanted to know how he knew where she lived. Kakashi had never before been invited into her home, not even when she first moved in and had thrown a big house warming bash.

He shrugged his shoulders briefly, hand clasped to his lean hips. "I'm to escort you to the Kunoichi meeting." She glanced at the clock then again toward her ex sensei. He was actually going to get somewhere on time?

The crinkle of his eye told her that he must have somehow followed her thoughts. She shrugged it off, not actually caring enough about it to wonder for long whether or not this meeting was a good thing.

She locked the door to her new apartment and took the first step toward the Hokage Tower. Kakashi fell into step easily beside her, his long legs eating the ground with every stride. As they strolled she wondered what could possibly be the meaning of holding a meeting for the kunoichi of Konoha.

It had not happened before to her knowledge. Having gone through the academy all ladies should have learned the needed traits to be a successful kunoichi, so she doubted it had to do with that. She turned toward Kakashi ready to ask hem, but turned back knowing she could gain nothing useful from him. He paid no attention to anything other than his book, not that she really could expect anything else from him.

The Tower came into view. She sped her steps up slightly, not caring that Kakashi still liked his usual lackadaisical gait. But surprisingly, his long legs managed to keep up with her easily.

Compared to his considerable height, Sakura was practically tiny. She hadn't grown much more than when she was fifteen, although her curves certainly had taken a turn for the better. Her bust alone rivaled that of her Tsuade-shishou, or at least they did when she was close to her period and they swelled. Her waist was trim, with a stomach mostly devoid of fat. For whatever reason that last bit just wouldn't go away no matter what she did to try to get rid of it.

Her hips were wide, perfect for giving birth she had been told. She kept her hair shorter for the missions, not quite allowing it back to the length it had been when she was a lowly genin. Vibrant emerald eyes took in everything around her with an experienced gaze that spoke of her confidence.

Kakashi led the way up the stairs and into the Hokage building. Sakura allowed him, figuring he knew exactly where they were headed. He led toward another set of stairs leading down a level and into a room usually held for ANBU debriefings.

Stepping inside, Sakura immediately caught sight of Ino and Hinata, the two other females of the original rookie nine. "Hey guys," Sakura said with a wave of her hand.

Hinata lifted her hand in a greeting as well. "Hey forehead," Ino said with as much derision as she could fit into her voice, although from the gleam in her eyes it was clear that Ino didn't mean the word intended as an insult.

They had gotten over their rivalry during the years that they both got over Sasuke together. The experience had brought them as close together as possible.

"Ino pig," Sakura said, coupled with a showing of her tongue. They both chuckled. Just off to the side, Ten Ten sat watching the interactions. She too chuckled slightly at the childish behavior.

All the chatter paused as the door opened to emit Anko and Kurenai. Both jonin females stood near the front at the blackboard, together. Sakura took her seat by her friends.

On all the desks in the room, she noticed folders filled with papers. Absently, she flitted through the folder and pages, containing more information arranging in various subjects that Sakura would have thought had a better place in a med-nin's lesson planning.

Anko cleared her throat drawing attention to herself. Sakura, along with all the others in the room waited patiently for what was to come. "Ladies, it has come to our attention that most of you coming up for the jonin testing. What this means is that your lives are about to take a turn.

"We as the kunoichi have to bear a double burden that the male shinobi often don't have to deal with. Of course, since we are females that means, our bodies are definitely meant to be weapons."

Kurenai passed around pads of papers for the ladies to take notes. Sakura couldn't help the smile that touched her face. She always did excel in the classroom.

* * *

Sakura sat in shock. These were nothing like the lessons she had faced as a child. This was something completely different, and so completely unexpected.

The current topic for discussion was the male anatomy. Not only were they speaking of the male anatomy, they were discussing with males, including Kakashi-sensei present.

"I know this may seem a lot to take in," Kurenai began, "but the whole point of this is to create a good konoichi. There will be missions where your goal will be to infiltrate and seduce to gain information. You must be ready and you must have the knowledge handy if you want to be a good ninja."

Her hand slightly shaking, Sakura raised her hand. "But just learning the theory won't really help in a situation will it? I mean, just because someone knows the mechanics of seduction doesn't mean she'll be able to actually apply it."

Both Anko and Kurenai smiled at that. "That would be why we have the males." She pointed to those sitting in chairs around the room as if they were proctors at the exams. Sakura eyed them all warily, having a feeling she knew where this was going.

"These kind jonin will be your private tutors. Everything you learn in this room is to be applied toward them. Can anyone explain why we are doing this?"

This time it was Ino who raised her hand to answer. "You're using older guys because they know what they're doing."

Sakura added. "It'll be assumed that all the targets in the missions will be skilled either at detecting false seduction or at whatever perversity. As kunoichi we have to be wiling to sacrifice our bodies at a moment's notice to see the mission to its end."

From the corner of her eye she could see Kakashi nod his approval. A slight movement of his lips could have been a smile, but probably wasn't.

She had no clue what she was supposed to think about all of this. She was being told that to continue on missions she would need to sacrifice every idea she had gained as a child.

She knew she couldn't have been the only one to dream of romance and a family. She was saving her first time for when she met the true love of her life. She had been willing years ago to give it to Sasuke, but that was no longer an option. So really it shouldn't make a difference that she'd be expected to give it up to a possibly unknown older jonin.

But still, this was her virginity. Talking about the male anatomy and sex was one thing. She was an accomplished medic-nin, so she knew how to handle that sort of talk. It was the idea that she had to apply it. To sleep with someone she did not love so that she would be prepared on missions.

"What about those of us who are dating? Why should we have to go through this?"

Anko smiled. "That's a very good question. The truth is, your status doesn't matter to the mission. For those dating male shinobi, they should understand better that a mission is a mission and that we all do what is best for the mission. It is the chance that we take to be ninjas."

Sakura spaced out for a moment as she thought her private thoughts. She glanced around at all the males present, wondering who they had partnered her with and wondering if she could actually follow through.

Having sex with a man she didn't really know wasn't an ideal situation. It would be hard, requiring her mind to relax her body so that she could endure the possible discomfort of having unused muscles stretched.

She brought her attention back just in time to listen as Anko began naming the pairings. Her heart beat sped up as she listened knowing that it was only a matter of time before her name was called too along with the man she was supposed to give her virginity to.

Finally, after seemingly forever Anko called out, "Haruno Sakura, you will be partnered with Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura dropped her pen. Kakashi, as in Kakashi-sensei, the legendary copy ninja? It had to be a joke. No one would partner her with her team leader. It was just awkward. He was her old sensei.

Slowly, her eyes turned toward where he sat, catching him with his eye crinkled in typical Kakashi fashion. She groaned. This was not going to go well at all.

* * *

"You knew," she accused. He nodded briefly. Yes, he knew and for not informing her of the situation he would probably be eternally sorry for it. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to get the Hokage to change her mind about partnering them for this.

Kakashi had wanted someone different for her, preferably someone who wasn't going to see her every day and have to pretend that they weren't sleeping together. Besides, it would have been better for Sakura to have someone not him.

It wasn't that he was all that particularly bad in bed either. So far in his long career as a ninja he hadn't had any complaints. Hell, the women typically came back for more. No, his concern wasn't that he'd disappoint her in bed or anything like that. It was the fact that he had to sleep with her.

She was still young, much younger than him. Hell, her parents were probably only a year or two older than him.

He sighed, shoulders slumping further. There was really nothing they could do about it. "I've not known that much longer than you," he finally admitted. He passed over the file he had been given on her.

Sakura flipped through it, feeling her skin pale and heat at intervals. This was worse than she thought. What he had been given was a lesson plan encompassing all forms of sex that she had no idea existed.

Kakashi watched her face as emotions flitted across. He couldn't help the slight smirk. He at least was able to get some amusement out of the situation with Sakura. Because with what he was expected to tutor her on, they would have a lot of awkward moments ahead of them.

"This is serious?" she asked. Kakashi picked up the cup of sake he'd insisted they go for. If he had to take her virginity then he wanted to ensure that they both had enough liquid courage running through their system.

He watched Sakura down her own glass in one gulp. "This is a mess," she muttered.

"You don't have to do it. No one is forcing you into this," he answered. He poured for the both of them again. Sakura accepted her second glass. While she was busy, Kakashi returned the file to his hiding place in his vest.

"But then I'll be a Chunnin forever." Kakashi shrugged.

"You're a Shinobi, a Kunoichi. It is your job to do whatever it takes for the mission. What separates us from the civilians is that we can accept that there will be times when we are forced to use our bodies in a different way from battle. If you cannot get past your childish ideals of sex having to do with love, then you have no business going for the jonin exam. You're enemies will not have the same morals."

He hated to have to be so harsh with her, but that was the way it was. He could not in good conscious support a virginal kunoichi into the ranks of higher missions. It was why there weren't very many females in the first place.

Just as he lifted his eyes from Sakura's hurt image he caught sight of the rest of the team members. Kakashi held his hand up with a customary, "Yo."

Naruto plopped himself in the seat beside Sakura as he glanced back and forth between the two. "Where the hell were you two at practice? Sai, Sasuke and I didn't like being stood up."

The other two said nothing as they found seats. Kakashi shrugged while Sakura hid her face in her glass. She hardly wanted to announce where she and Kakashi had been for most of the day.

"Sakura and I had training of our own today," Kakashi said. "With the jonin exams coming up, she's requested personal training with me and I agreed."

As the undisputed weakest of the team the boys seemed to take the excuse as the truth, for which both Kakashi and Sakura were glad. Naruto went to the bar to get drinks while the others sat around waiting for his return.

Kakashi tried his best not to allow the situation between him and Sakura to show. For her sake it would be best if the only ones aware were those participating in the special class.

Sakura said not a word as she shared the bottle of sake with Kakashi. Hell, what could she say with three males who wouldn't have to go through with what she was about to go through. A slight buzz began hazing her mind

She tugged at the ends of her hair, contemplating if she should trim her hair some. That might make her feel better about the day that she's had so far.

When Naruto returned to the table they started the night off. Naruto was always a chatterbox so Sakura had no need to feel weird. She soon forgot all about the class and her need to have sex with Kakashi, along with other acts.

She had no idea how much she drank that night, but what she did know was that at some point Kakashi began guiding her out of the bar and toward her house.

* * *

Kakashi had thought it best that they simply get rid of her virginity before they worried about the other lessons. For her sake, he thought it best while she had liquid courage to help her relax. But she had been too impatient in her current drunken state.

So now here she was, lying on her bed while her former sensei suckled at her nipples. She moaned, arching her back to push more of her flesh into his mouth. His hands remained steady to hold him high above her body.

Her left hand trailed through the silver hair of Kakashi, silently tugging him as close as possible. She groaned when she felt him nip at the tip of her first nipple.

The burning between her thighs increased with every sucking pull he made on her. Her thighs spread open of their own accord, wrapping around his hips to try and tug him forward.

Kakashi ignored her demands to move between her thighs. He tugged her right hand, down, guiding it toward her panties.

Sakura didn't care anymore. She knew what it was he wanted her to do and she was willing to do it just to see what happened. At a single touch of one finger to her clit, coupled with a tug from Kakashi's mouth, her body jolted nearly off the bed.

She cried out, liquid nearly flooding from her body for the first time that she could ever remember. Kakashi backed off, allowing her body to relax slightly before he made his next move.

He trailed his fingers through her wetness, testing the depths of her readiness. Sakura moaned, tilting her hips slightly into his fingers. Kakashi slid two fingers deep inside her, working her slowly, teasing her inner muscles into relaxing for him. She squeezed his fingers tight, trying keep them inside her body.

"I think you're about ready," he murmured. Sakura didn't hear, too concerned with the fingers sliding further inside her body. She never knew it could be like this.

Kakashi pulled his fingers out, quickly settling himself between her parted thighs. He hoped she forgave him in the morning when she was sober, but this really was the only way that he was going to take care of her virginity.

Sakura spread her own legs wide, rolling her hips against his in temptation. She was so ready for this, for him to just take her at this moment.

Kakashi positioned himself, feeling the heat emanating from her aroused body. His hips thrust forward, easily sliding the head inside. Sakura's gasp of pleasure sent a shiver down his spine.

He pushed further, relishing just how tight she was. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had been with his fair share of virgins. As one of the known biggest perverts in Konoha he was proud that he'd had his fair share of bed partners. It gave him a wide range of experience and allowed him the chance to judge potential accurately.

In Sakura's case, she had the potential to be truly wild in the sack, as sad as it was to admit it as her sensei. He sighed as her inner muscles squeezed him tightly in a sudden orgasm.

"Oh my," Sakura said, her hands gripping his forearms tightly. He chuckled quietly to hide his groan of pleasure. His thrusts were deep and slow, allowing both to savor the feelings.

Sakura felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. It felt so good; he was just so good at this. If she had known that sex could be like this, she felt as if she would have done this a long time ago. It was just amazing.

Her hands slid down his sweaty back, enjoying the feel of tight lean muscles shifting beneath a thin layer of velvet skin. She refused to stop until her hands lovingly cupped his rear.

'Oh yeah,' she thought. His ass was gorgeous, nice and firm. She dug in, forcing his hips to keep moving, to keep his cock stroking her insides. "Sensei," she squealed, as the head of his cock stroked something extra sensitive inside of her.

He lowered his face, to hide his smile. He'd found it, that nerve rich g-spot that would drive her more than simply insane. Every thrust made sure to stroke that spot, forcing convulsions to Sakura's body.

Her orgasms squeezed him tightly each time, nearly milking him of his seed. He was glad that he was so good with control otherwise he'd have lost it a long time ago. It was his job to make sure that Sakura knew how her body was supposed to feel in order to teach her about being a kunoichi.

His speed increased. His thrusts hardened. He allowed himself to grow wild. Sakura held on to him tightly. She shuddered one last time, this time the massaging of her vaginal muscles coaxing the seed from Kakashi.

He lay over her, panting heavily. Beneath him, Sakura experienced the after joy of her body's sexual awakening. She was a little disappointed when her sensei rolled to the side.

"That was so much better than I thought it'd be," she whispered, her voice too hoarse to manage more. Kakashi chuckled.

"It's not over quite yet Sakura. There's still the rest of the night to enjoy." Before she could question him, he rolled back on top of her, his heavy arousal thrusting easily back inside of her.

* * *

Once again all the kunoichi sat in a class room together as Kurenai went over the lesson plan for the next few classes, sexual jutsu.

Sakura honestly hadn't thought that there were so many. Being the apprentice of the Hokage, she'd been privy to scrolls that others were unable to view, including one or two scrolls mentioning sex jutsu, but she obviously hadn't seen all of them.

In the corner of her eyes, she watched as Kakashi pulled out his familiar Icha Icha book to begin reading. A slight perverted smile touched her lips. She wouldn't ever admit this, because the embarrassment would kill her for the rest of her life, but she was a very happy kunoichi.

After she had lost her virginity she had been eager to try out the rest of her lesson plan. Call her crazy, but now that she didn't have to worry about what sex would be like or if she would ever be brave enough to lose her virginity, she was rearing to go.

Waking up next to him the next morning hadn't been as awkward as she thought it would be. He'd been the same old Kakashi, reading the same perverted old books and all. It helped her realize that this new dynamic to their relationship wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Her attention returned to the lesson were actual demonstrations were beginning to take place. Genma, being the absolute pervert that he was, volunteered readily to be the guinea pig. Ino huffed at his eagerness.

"You'd think helping me would be enough for him," she said, through gritted teeth. Sakura turned slightly at her friend's anger.

"Why get upset?" she asked. "The guys are only meant to be instructors, not permanent lovers." Besides, she thought Ino had been busy trying to chase after Shikamaru, not that he was interested, what with Temari traveling back and forth to see him.

"I don't want him," Ino said. "But he's not supposed to be whoring around while we work together either. Do you realize how that might effect my reputation? He's only supposed to want me."

Sakura sighed, figuring it wasn't worth it trying to figure out her friend's logic. Ino-pig was Ino-pig, taking everything personal.

Sakura ignored Ino for the rest of the time that it took for the lesson. She made many notes in her notebook, knowing that Kakashi would be expected to test her later for proficiency.

One thing concerned Sakura though. Some of the jutsu required more than just simple touch. It required explicit knowledge of the human body. Everything was so absolutely accurate, that she worried that she didn't have any room for error.

Anko had Genma absolutely moaning on the floor, writhing in pleasure all from the tip of her finger and without hand signs. She was so going to fail this lesson.

* * *

Sakura stared at the notes, waiting patiently, or as patiently as possible, for some understanding of the jutsu. So far, everything that she had tried on her own didn't work and it was only a matter of time before Kakashi would arrive from an assignment of his own.

She'd been fending off questions from Naruto about her and Kakashi suddenly spending time together. The blonde hadn't believed that Sakura would need so much training for the Jonin exams. When she tried to explain that it was a matter of being a kunoichi, he'd demanded she tell him how that made a difference.

She was pretty sure that by that point Sasuke and Sai understood what she was not telling. And once they'd understood it they noticed that Sakura wasn't the only young woman to hang around older males all of a sudden.

The stress from Naruto, the stress from learning the sex justu, all while continuing to practice with Kakashi and the others as if nothing was going on between them behind closed doors, it was slowly killing her.

"This is ridiculous," she said, finally. Her chakra control was near perfect yet she couldn't manage a simple sex jutsu.

"Your focus is too generalized," Kakashi said from her windowsill. Sakura huffed in frustration, which caused him to chuckle.

He entered her apartment, closing her curtains behind him to give them some privacy from viewers, namely Naruto who sat on the building across from Sakura's. "I think we should change venue though, the village idiot is outside spying."

Sakura ran to the window, throwing back to curtains to look where Kakashi pointed. She could just see light from the setting sun glinting off of Naruto's hitae-ate. "I should have known," she finally said when he stood up sheepishly at being caught.

Both remained silent as they waited for Naruto to make his big entrance. By the time he was through sputtering whatever excuse he could come up with, Kakashi sat on Sakura's bed, going over her notes and making mental corrections on what she misconstrued.

There was another twenty minute wait while Sakura lay into Naruto for his sneaking where he wasn't wanted. Naruto felt so bad for not trusting his teammates that profusely apologized, all while promising to take them out to lunch the next day after the morning practice.

When he had left, it was Sakura who felt a little bad because it really was her lying to her friend. But she didn't feel bad enough not to accept the offer of lunch. He was a higher paid Jonin after all.

Finally alone, Sakura turned to Kakashi, only to have his finger lightly tap stomach. Electricity seemed to shoot all throughout her womb, throwing her into instant orgasm.

She shuddered, collapsing into Kakashi's arms weakly. "Oh my, Kami what was that?"

"That," he explained calmly, "is the jutsu you want. It is most effective when the target is distracted. But it's not powerful enough to be useful other than as just a way to spice up a relationship. Anytime you use this on a mission, it should be done near the beginning to get them in the mood.

Then his hand moved slightly lower, cupping her hip. Fire spread throughout her body in an infernal conflagration she couldn't control. Her eyes rolled back into her skull. Her body convulsed. Liquid streamed down her thighs in rivers of ecstasy.

Her world darkened briefly; long enough for her not to know the exact moment Kakashi carried her to her bed.

"That one," Kakashi said, once her convulsions had died down to a simmer, "is a forbidden jutsu that requires complete control. Use this, and you'd have any enemy eating out of the palm of your hand."

She curled to his side, pulling her knees in tightly. Her body still thrummed with pleasured shocks demanding to be satiated.

She was aware of Kakashi undressing her quickly and spreading her thighs. "I believe we can now start on the concept of self gratification," he said. "A kunoichi is a sex symbol capable of using her body at will. You have to be able to entice your target, using any means necessary to achieve it.

"Any hesitance on your part will deem you incapable of completing a mission and I will not deem you acceptable for the Jounin exam. Your years as an innocent chunnin are now behind you. No more blushing at the topic of sex, no more shyness, and certainly no more prudishness."

The words coiled inside Sakura's brain, taunting that reasonable part of her. She was a conservative at heart, unable to simply shed her morals for the greater good, which now that she'd begun the class she realized was rather naïve.

She wasn't sure if she could do this, continue on like this. Being a kunoichi of this caliber was almost too much to bear. She felt a sort of agony in her soul at all she put herself through. She wanted to be a shinobi to prove that she wasn't weak, but, she hadn't thought it'd be like this either.

* * *

"You're supposed to make me want you Sakura," Kakashi said firmly as she leaned against the wall, tentatively touching between her legs. "I won't get excited when you do that."

He tried giving her some space to work, but she hadn't liked him looking at her. Having her back to him hadn't worked because she could feel his eyes watching her. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He'd lost his arousal a long time ago due to her hesitation and was almost ready to call it quits.

Sakura was embarrassed. It was just so hard having to pleasure herself while he watched. Her eyes turned toward his disapproving figure. If she didn't do this, not only would he be disappointed in her, he also would never allow her to take the Jounin test.

It would make a mockery of all the years she'd sacrificed learning to be a Shinobi. With that in mind, she instead firmed her movements, blocking out in her mind the man laying her bed watching her closely.

It was beginning to feel…good. Her clit swelled with blood at her touch. Sparks of pleasure shot through her system. She remembered how it felt when he surprised her with the jutsu.

Her flesh softened immediately. Moisture began to trickle from her body. Sakura was intrigued by the way the muscles felt coated with her own fluids. She grew into her actions, happy to allow her fingers to stroke and caress her own body.

She grew so into her actions she never heard Kakashi's footsteps as he approached her. Her body quaked as she dropped back, allowing the wall to act as her support. It wasn't until she felt his hands on her that she knew he'd moved.

Glazed eyes opened to take in the man who watched her so intensely, his one sharingan eye swirling lazily. Sakura was trapped in his hold, her body shuddering with the pleasure she felt.

She felt his hand join her between her thighs. Her hands were moved to allow his fingers to caress her, the rough calluses on his fingers a pleasant bonus. "That's much better Sakura."

The press of his erection against her thigh sent her to squirming. She wanted to touch him, while she was sober, to see if she could remember what touching him was like. "Sensei, please take me."

Kakashi didn't have to be asked twice. He shifted into place, lifting one of her legs over his hips. Many would have said that there was no need for intercourse after he'd taken her virginity, that he was being a dirty old man taking advantage of a kunoichi.

Maybe they would be right, but it didn't stop him from thrusting inside of her. She was still so tight around him, sucking his cock deeper into her body. She moaned as he moved deeper within her. Sakura didn't try to hide the force of her pleasure.

She couldn't think straight, couldn't determine why exactly it was she often held back. His hips pumped into her, forcing her inner muscles to give way to flesh covered steel. Sakura swore she could almost taste him at the back of her throat.

She gripped his shoulders tightly while pressing her legs closer around him, trapping him so that he couldn't leave her. She was so close to coming.

Kakashi panted with every thrust. He had to keep his focus if he were going to teach her how to use her body. "Squeeze your inside muscles," he managed to say. Sakura knew what he meant since Ino had insisted her learn the art of exercising her kegal muscles.

His legs gave a spasm as she suddenly massaged him. His thrusts grew harder, faster, more erratic.

Sakura gave a scream as ripples of blinding pleasure shot throughout her body. She glanced down to see the tip of Kakashi's finger pressing into her stomach, using the technique he'd taught her add to her pleasure.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as the intensity increased. Kakashi gave one last thrust as he too went over the edge filling her with his cum.

They slid to the floor together, Sakura still safe in his arms and he tightly buried within her depths. "This can get addicting," Sakura said with a whimper. She suddenly understood why she was doing this.

In the wrong hands a shinobi could be killed or be turned into little more than a sex slave, a toy to some crazed rogue. But for a shinobi, the world could be placed at their fingertips, giving the women the power they needed to feel more in charge. She would have the control.

* * *

"Kakashi, how does a lap dance constitute a lesson," Sakura said as she went over the personal lesson plans designated for her. Kakashi lounged on her bed, wearing his typical Jonin pants as he read his favorite Icha Icha.

"Let's say your mission is to be posing as a stripper. You can't just walk on stage and take your clothes of and expect to be taken seriously." He glanced up for only a moment to see the blush on Sakura's face. "Blushing is not encouraged either. The goal is sex kitten remember."

"I said lap dance though." He shrugged, not really taking that much of an interest in defining the term.

"Same concept applies, except you get grind on the guy and he's not supposed to touch you."

"But I can't dance," Sakura squeaked. She was horribly uncoordinated and that was an understatement. No one in their right mind would expect her to do something like that and actually like it.

Kakashi finally set his book to the side as he stood from the bed. He walked to the corner of her room where her lone chair sat. Kakashi moved the chair forward until it was in the center of the room, which was when he sat down.

"I'm not asking you to be the best dancer, but you will learn this or you won't pass the class. Imagine that I'm your lover."

"But you are," which was really weird to say, but technically he was her lover.

Kakashi brushed the comment off. "What would you do to make me so hot that I'd lose control? Just turn on the radio and move. If you can make me come through my pants, then I'll be nice and make you come too."

Sakura couldn't help that laugh that bubbled up inside her. Kakashi was such a pervert and it was becoming increasingly obvious that she wouldn't be able to get away from that.

"I still don't know what to do," she said calmly. "Dancing has never been my thing, so unless you have a miracle jutsu that can teach me to dance you'd better come up with something, or it will be incredibly awkward."

Kakashi finally sighed. "Okay, I'll guess we're going to have to go do some research." Research required them to leave the small town of Konoha, to a place that was known for its seediness.

Sakura, of course, didn't want to know the place existed and certainly didn't want to know how her former sensei knew that it existed. Kakashi suggested that she wear something a little more revealing, and find some way to hide her true identity.

He had gone to his apartment to change out of his shinobi uniform for something more civilian like, leaving his Hitae-ate off.

The small town he to her too reeked of debauchery. Strip clubs ran rampant throughout nearly every building. The one inn in the town was mostly a brothel offering girls of all looks and sizes.

Sakura didn't like it at all, and felt so out of place wearing clothes, that although much risqué for her, hardly revealed anything to the gaze.

The club Kakashi chose was at the very edge of town. It was small, with a decent sized clientele. It was the perfect place to give Sakura an opportunity to get a look at some of the professionals without her feeling even more embarrassed than she was.

"I want you to watch the dancers closely because once we get back you'll be learning to apply these same techniques."

Sakura did as he said and watched a lot of the dancers closely; using her knowledge as a kunoichi to determine what would be the best bet for her. What was it about these ladies that made them seem so desirable?

The more she watched the more aroused she got, imagining herself in their place with Kakashi, well, if she ever got the courage to do it. She had no idea how long they stayed in the little club, but the more she watched, the more she wanted to try out some of the moves.

Kakashi was just as eager as she. It seemed a little strange to actually want to sleep with his former student, but with Sakura there was so much to explore and now that he'd started, he couldn't see anyone else being part of her growth into a kunoichi.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered in his ear, which got his undivided attention. He followed her out, heading back into the direction of the peacefulness of Konoha.

He silently hoped that Sakura was eager and willing to get started on giving a lap dance because he had an erection that needed to be taken care of.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat together at Ichiraku, wondering what the hell was going on with Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto, had been adamant that something was going on since they were spending an unusual amount of time together.

Sasuke really couldn't care less. It was Sakura they were talking about, one of the biggest known prudes in the city. Hanging out with Kakashi wasn't bound to change her personality that much.

"I still say you're reading too much into it. It's not unusual for her to have to ask for private tutoring for the Jonin exam. She is the weakest of us," he said. Naruto scowled, not willing to take that as an excuse.

As far as he was concerned Sakura wasn't that weak. She had Tsunade as her teacher so why was she hanging around one of the biggest perverts.

Neither boy saw Sai slide into an empty stool. "All Kunoichi have to get help," he said suddenly. "It's one of the rules."

Both boys turned to him, wondering if that were true. If it were, then maybe there wasn't anything for them to be worried about.

* * *

Sakura felt absolutely silly. She was a fighter, not a dancer. She couldn't just gyrate her hips like those fleshy dancers at the club.

She sighed, thinking she was a complete and utter failure. "How can I do this right? I look like a total idiot trying to do this."

Kakashi held on to his patience by a thin thread. Watching Sakura parade around in her underwear was hard enough without her complaining. "Think of it as being on top when you're having sex. What would you do on my lap? If you get that right then who cares if you can't dance."

Now that was a question that ran through both of their minds. If Sakura were really in control of the pleasure what would she do?

Without her knowledge, a seductive smile lit her features. She walked forward, swaying her hips to the music that hadn't stopped playing once. She moved behind Kakashi running her hands along his smooth muscled chest while her bound breasts pillowed his head.

Her hands trailed down toward his waist band, not moving beneath the fabric but giving the impression that it could happen.

"That's a very good start," Kakashi said with a smile. She moved around to his front, turning to showing him the back of her as she lowered herself to his lap. Kakashi was held spellbound by the firm roundness of her rear and had to admit that one of the best things she'd ever done was to get off those stupid diets she had always insisted upon when she was younger.

Her bottom made contact with his lap, forcing a heated groan from his lips. Now, that felt good. Sakura bent forward, settling her hands on her knees as she rolled her hips firmly.

Kakashi stiffed as a gasp forced its way through his throat. "Oh God," he muttered. "That's just right."

Sakura allowed herself a grin. While she had him distracted she removed her bra, turning suddenly to straddle him. Her breasts were right there in his face, tempting him to have a taste.

"No touching sensei," she whispered in his ear as she ground hard against his arousal. She had to admit that it felt very good having power of him, just listening and moving to the music without worrying if she did anything right.

His cock, confined by the fabric of his pants and her underwear pulsed, wanting to be free to do what it wanted. She could feel her body tingling, with the growing arousal she felt.

Liquid coated her panties getting on his pants as she continued to move. "Turn back around," Kakashi panted in her ear.

Sakura wanted to ignore him and keep going, but she couldn't do it. She rose from his lap turning back around to sit facing her bed. When she made contact with his lap this time there were no more pants.

"Kakashi," she gasped, as his hands suddenly grasped her hips, ripping away her silk panties.

"I'm sorry, but that was just too much to resist." He entered her in a single thrust, using his hands at her hips to move her. Sakura didn't care anymore about the lesson. She leaned forward, gripping at his knees to give her the leverage she needed to move on her own.

Their pace was hard and fast, both too hot to care about finesse. Nothing mattered other than the offered release that came on suddenly, making them both cry out.

Once he felt a little calmer he removed himself from Sakura's body. "Okay, I think we can now survive the true lesson of a lap dance," he said. "Just don't ever do that in a mission situation unless it's really required." Sakura laughed breathlessly.

"As you wish sensei."

* * *

Sakura had to admit that she was quite happy that the class was winding down to a close. She managed to learn so much about what it took to be a kunoichi that she was amazed that she had ever thought it was all innocent.

The only part she would miss when it was all over would be not having to meet Kakashi regularly. She was a fun person when you got to know him, and so sexual that it was really a surprise that she was surprised.

The last classroom lesson and exam had just ended. She had one more lesson she had to learn with Kakashi before he could evaluate her as proficient or not for the Jonin exam. She just hoped that she could get through with high scores. She was beginning to want this, really badly.

"We should have a party at the end of this to celebrate being finished with the class," Ino said suddenly over lunch. "It'll be fun, just us girls and the men who helped initiate us into the world of the kunoichi."

Sakura laughed a bit. "Can you imagine that sort of party? All the males are older, probably too old to want to party with girls our age."

Ino scoffed. "That's not true. Genma always wants to party if there are girls involved."

Sakura shook her head. If anything were going to happen, she thought there should be a party after the Jonin exams. To exclude the younger males would make it obvious that something more happened between the younger females and the older males.

Once Sakura managed to explain all of this to Ino, especially using Naruto as an example of what could happen when being excluded; Ino finally got the big picture and gave up on her idea.

Besides the Jonin exams were in a week. It was a much better idea to do the partying at that time instead.

* * *

Sakura sipped at her third drink of the night. She'd done it, she passed the Jonin exams much to the surprise of Sasuke who thought she would crash and burn.

She made her shishou proud, and her ex-sensei. Speaking of Kakashi…she looked around the party once more for the man in the mask. She'd thought she'd made it clear that he had to come to the party.

As his new colleague, she would accept nothing less from him. Of course, she expected him to come late. He always did, and he'd probably be hiding in a corner somewhere, trying to stay out of sight so he could sneak out a little later. But he had to know that he couldn't leave without seeing her.

She made her way carefully through the dancing crowds. She really wanted to talk to him about something and didn't want to wait until she was fully sober to say it.

She had just passed a corner when she felt her arm grabbed. She turned finding the one gray eye of the man she'd been looking for. "You came," she said softly, stepping closer to him to be heard over the music.

He pulled her out of the window and onto the roof where they could try to have a quiet conversation. "Well, you said to stop by," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She could understand how he felt. It seemed strange after all that they had gone through over the weeks. He was the man who had been her lover and now they were supposed to just, let it all go as if it didn't happen.

She approached him, wrapping her hands in the shirt at his waist. She wanted to bad to be able to hold him closely. "I feel like we're in a strange place," she said quietly. "How can you expect me to just walk away from you?"

He didn't move as she moved closer to him, taking in his warmth. "Kakashi, I feel like I want to discover this, that there's more we can learn together."

He sighed, rubbing at his masked chin. "Sakura, I'm not real big on relationships, you know. I don't know that I can give you what you need emotionally."

Sakura groaned in exasperation. "I'm not asking you for love or to marry me," at least at this moment she wasn't looking for anything of the kind, "It's just, when I'm with you it's so different. I liked exploring things with you. Didn't you like being with me?"

She gave him the prettiest smile she could, wanting him in her bed for as long as she could. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

Kakashi moaned, knowing that it was time to give in. He couldn't give up such phenomenal sex with Sakura. He'd rather just rip his own balls off than walk away from her, but he knew himself.

With Sakura, there would be an attachment. She was much too precious to him for there to only be a casual relationship.

"Just explore with me," she moaned. "That is all that I ask of you. You're just a shinobi doing his duty by helping a young kunoichi find her way on missions."

"Are you willing to do as I say?" he asked, trying his best to make his voice as firm as possible.

Sakura's mischievous smile set him on edge. Her hands wrapped around his back, cupping his firm buttocks. "How about we talk about it. See if you can talk me into listening for you."

Kakashi didn't bother saying more. He tossed Sakura over his shoulder, heading straight for his apartment which was nearer. It was time for another lesson.


End file.
